<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opportunism by jonnimir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484363">Opportunism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnimir/pseuds/jonnimir'>jonnimir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hannibal Lecter, Breeding Kink, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Will Graham, Omega/Beta, Slight Medical Kink, omegas have vaginas, straitjacket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnimir/pseuds/jonnimir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is called into the heat clinic to assist with a patient who has had increasingly violent heats. He finds it a shame that such a gloriously aggressive omega like Will has no plans to bear children, and with Will fully restrained and sedated, he can’t resist seizing the opportunity to change that... professional ethics be damned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hannigram Kinkmeme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opportunism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I ended up filling my own kinkmeme prompt and unsurprisingly ended up taking the most fucked up route. Heed the tags.</p>
<p>Omegas having vaginas is a new twist for me. The words Hannibal uses to refer to Will’s genitals are medical terms like vagina/clitoris/labia <strike>to satisfy my weird medical kink</strike>.</p>
<p>I also want to warn for the particular type of non-canonical awful Hannibal is here, but wasn’t sure how to tag it. Somewhere on the side of privileged male entitlement and fetishization of Will’s relative social disadvantage as an omega? It's gross, whatever it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working as a physician at a heat clinic, though it provided a steady income, was not the most satisfying of jobs. Though it surely struck outsiders as some kind of debauched institutional love nest, the reality was far from stimulating—an endless stream of omegas in similarly disoriented, needy states, leaking obscene quantities of slick and whining for knots. And though alphas may have lost their minds in such situations, there was a reason the clinic only hired betas and omegas to supervise the heats. Though they still could become sexually aroused by the sight, they were not at risk of entering an uncontrolled rut state, and they had very thorough background checks to ensure there was no evidence of previous untoward sexual behaviors.</p>
<p>In an environment that had become increasingly dull, Hannibal had reduced his shifts and had instead established himself as a sort of medical consultant for unusual cases. If omegas responded strangely to pheromones, entered extended fugue states, or became violent—as it was rare but certainly not unknown for heats to make omegas highly aggressive—he was called in to monitor the situation.</p>
<p>When he was contacted about the case of Will Graham, he was instantly intrigued. Will had a history of aggressive heats in his teenage years, but once he turned twenty they started to become violent enough to warrant some basic restraints. His most recent heat had become so violent that the orderly obtained several bruises and a broken wrist for his trouble, which was when the clinic had called Hannibal for advice on their next step. Were there reasonable steps they could take to ensure everyone’s safety, or should they consider banning him entirely and let him deal with his heats independently?</p>
<p>Hannibal, of course, wouldn’t let such a case slip from his grasp.</p>
<p>“I have ethical concerns about denying him a clinic experience altogether,” Hannibal said, “as he could cause serious injury to himself or others without supervision. The best solution would be to either use a straitjacket and supplementary bounds to restrain him appropriately, or to sedate him for the duration. Sedation could cause side effects such as reduced slick production, disorientation, or other negative mental effects if his heat is not properly addressed during the sedation—so he would need proper supervision. I would be happy to step in and ensure his treatment is suitable for him, as it sounds like potentially a very complex case.”</p>
<p>And so Hannibal found himself stepping into the clinic in a few months’ time feeling unusually eager. His brief search for more information on this mysterious patient had only served to make him more intrigued. Despite his violent tendencies, it seemed he worked in law enforcement. It also seemed he was a particularly attractive young man.</p>
<p>He met Will in his holding room. Will had been given an injection upon arrival that would hasten the arrival of his heat, a standard procedure to make sure omegas could come in a bit early and get things over with quickly, instead of waiting until too late when it was no longer safe for them to drive there. It took five to six hours after the injection for the heat to really kick in, and Will had already been waiting four. He looked bored to tears by the time Hannibal came in, but sitting with a book and a small TV screen in the corner was better than spending that time tied up just waiting for heat to strike. He also looked a bit sweaty, but it was hard to tell if that was his impending heat or merely anxiety, as his fidgeting suggested.</p>
<p>“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said, putting on his best bedside manner. “I’m Dr. Lecter. I’ll be helping manage your heat over the next few days.”</p>
<p>“Right. The nurse who brought me in said you had a strategy to keep everyone safe.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. We’ve arranged a system of physical restraints that will be comfortable but very secure—a straitjacket, some straps to secure the jacket directly to the bed, and cuffs to secure your legs and ankles to a reinforced set of stirrups. This will prevent you from harming your attendant or yourself. The most likely weak point for this system is the leg restraints, so if you begin to struggle too violently and I become concerned you may hurt yourself, I will administer a light sedative. It won’t be enough to keep you fully unconscious, just very sedate, and you may sleep. You will likely experience extreme grogginess, muscle weakness, and possibly disorientation. Memory loss is also likely.”</p>
<p>“Probably just as well.”</p>
<p>“I will come check on you and touch you intermittently as you begin to enter a heat state, to ascertain your progression and assess any aggressive symptoms. As usual, I will not begin using knotting dildos until you are fully in heat, and will adjust frequency and size according to your behavior. As you know, the worst segment of heat is the first nine hours, so after that time we hope to let you up and stretch your legs for a while, and will replenish your fluids. Then you can use your judgement as to whether you would like to continue receiving assistance, or if you would prefer to be left alone with some toys until your heat ends. Do you have any questions?”</p>
<p>“Is it just going to be you? Last time there were two nurses here. Kind of thought they’d call in the cavalry after what happened last time.”</p>
<p>“I suspect that your reaction will become more aggressive in proportion to how many threats you perceive; in other words, the more people that are present, the worse your heat may become. There is a call button so I can quickly summon a nurse in an emergency, but otherwise it’s just you and me.”</p>
<p>“All right.” Will sighed. “I just wish I could just have normal heats for once, and not be saddled with this bullshit.”</p>
<p>“While it’s true that it complicates matters, you shouldn’t speak so disparagingly of your heats. There’s a purpose to aggressive heats, after all—weeding out lesser mates. It means you have a strong bloodline and your body is insistent upon having a worthy alpha partner be the one to inseminate it. For reasons of liability, the best we can offer is synthetic pheromones, but omegas of a certain caliber are able to recognize the ruse. It’s possible that if you spent your heat in the presence of an alpha rather than betas and omegas, your response might be moderately less hostile.”</p>
<p>“Somehow I doubt that. I’m not interested in having anyone inseminate me, alpha or not.”</p>
<p>“No interest in parenthood?”</p>
<p>He shook his head sharply. “Nope. You’re not going to give me a spiel about it, are you?”</p>
<p>“Certainly not. The last thing we want to do is agitate you right before your heat begins. All I must ask you to do—unless, of course, you have any other questions—is to disrobe completely so I can help you into the straitjacket. Then you will lie down on the bed, face up, so I can secure you to it.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Will sounded grim. “No questions. I’ll just…”</p>
<p>He stripped rather quickly. Hannibal was a bit surprised to see that Will was quite muscular, rather than having a stereotypically slender omegan physique. He carried himself small, though, shrinking in on himself as Hannibal approached with the straitjacket. But he held out both arms when the sleeves were presented to him, and Hannibal gently crossed them over his chest and secured them in place. He fastened the straitjacket shut, tugging at it to ensure a snug fit. He also strapped a clear plastic muzzle over Will’s jaw. It was well-ventilated but would prevent Hannibal from getting bitten if he needed to inject anything into Will’s neck.</p>
<p>“Now back onto the bed,” Hannibal said, guiding Will back with a hand on his shoulder and having him lie back with his buttocks at the very edge of the bed. This made for easier access, and a foam pad at the base of the bed lifted his hips—it wasn’t ideal, since a traditional presentation was usually more soothing for omegas, but it would be impractical to keep him tied facedown for the entire length of his heat.</p>
<p>The design of the straitjacket was a breathable material and slightly shortened, exposing the omega’s abdomen for increased comfort during the sweaty ordeal of heat, but Will still looked helpless with his arms entirely bound up. Hannibal used straps running under the bed to tie him down securely, then moved to the foot of the bed. He remained entirely professional as he parted Will’s legs and sat his feet into stirrups, which extended up his calves for extra stability. They were then buckled into place.</p>
<p>He only looked carefully enough at Will to ascertain he was positioned correctly, not wanting to spook him in his most lucid moments by seeming too interested.</p>
<p>Hannibal hit play on a small speaker with a soothing classical tracklist to give Will something to occupy his mind until his heat hit in earnest.</p>
<p>“I’ll come back and check on you every half hour,” he said.</p>
<p>An hour later, Will’s temperature was raised and his pupils were dilated. Hannibal applied a spritz of synthetic alpha pheromone to himself—it was a soft, generic blend that usually soothed omegas during their heats. Standard procedure, even though it seemed to have no effect on calming Will and his more perceptive sense of smell.</p>
<p>“You’re entering the first stage of your heat.” Hannibal informed him. “Would you like me to begin manual stimulation now, or wait until you are further into it?”</p>
<p>Will closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His nose wrinkled, a clear rejection of the synthetic pheromones. “I don’t want you to, but maybe it will be easier to adjust if you start now.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll start slowly. Let me know if you want me to take a different approach.”</p>
<p>Will nodded shortly.</p>
<p>Hannibal pulled on a pair of nitrile gloves with a snap, and he chose a small dildo from the bedside tray, very smooth for easy insertion. He eyed Will carefully, noting he was already looking a bit slick and his clitoris had puffed up as the blood flow increased. With one gloved hand, Hannibal began to rub lightly at Will’s thighs, then the folds between his legs. He moved his fingers in slow circles around Will’s clitoris, until a fresh bit of slick leaked from his vagina.</p>
<p>He gathered a bit of Will’s slick on his hand and rubbed it over the shaft of the dildo, both to lubricate and warm it slightly. Then he pressed it gently into Will’s opening.</p>
<p>Will grunted slightly, and when Hannibal looked up he saw the omega’s jaw was clenched.</p>
<p>“Is this uncomfortable?” Hannibal asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not painful,” Will said. “Not exactly going to be <em>comfortable</em>, the way my mind’s wired.”</p>
<p>“I could return to only external stimulation for the moment if it would be more—”</p>
<p>“If I enjoyed getting fucked during my heats, I wouldn’t be strapped to a goddamn table right now. I’m only here to avoid being a public menace, or destroying my house, or getting heat sick. Just do what you need to do.”</p>
<p>Hannibal had never attended to an omega who was so clearly displeased with his ministrations during a heat, and it was somewhat fascinating to see. He thrust the dildo slowly in and out, very gentle, and noted that Will’s body was rigid with tension… just not the kind he had come to expect from omegas in heat. “You seem lucid, but extremely tense. Are you fighting your violent urges even now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Will said, voice acrid. “I’m having a very vivid fantasy of crushing your windpipe right now.”</p>
<p>Interesting. Not only violent, but visceral. “Do you imagine using a weapon to assist you, or would you use your bare hands?”</p>
<p>Will laughed, his voice rough. “I’d strangle you between my thighs, since you wanted to be there so badly.”</p>
<p>Hannibal paused his motions for a second, before realizing it was Will’s omega instincts that were speaking now—that primal fear of being jumped and mated by someone unworthy—rather than an actual belief that Hannibal desired him sexually.</p>
<p>“I’m just here to help, Will,” he said in a level voice. “You could try imagining me as a more desirable mate, if it would make this more pleasant.”</p>
<p>“My body knows you’re not an alpha. And if you were, you’d just be intent on breeding me. I don’t want that.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps your body disagrees. You’re at your peak years for fertility, after all—your subconscious could be restless, angry at the lack of a mate.”</p>
<p>“Save the psychoanalysis for someone who gives a shit, Doctor.”</p>
<p>Hannibal frowned, but did not allow himself to be riled by Will’s rudeness. “Apologies, Will,” he said, even as he inhaled the sweet smell of the omega’s fertility, saw the beautiful spread of his thighs and the eager drip of his slick, the pinkening flesh of his labia ready to welcome in an alpha’s seed.</p>
<p>Will grunted. “Just…”</p>
<p>He didn’t resume his sentence, just growled and jerked his hips. His fangs flashed and his arms rustled in the straitjacket, until he was rocking side to side trying to get free.</p>
<p>“I want you to take a deep breath,” Hannibal said, but Will was unresponsive. “Are you verbal, Will?”</p>
<p>Just an agitated growl and another jerk of his hips and rattle in his bounds.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a no.” Hannibal leaned back and set aside the small dildo. “In that case, I think it’s time to increase penetration to a knotting dildo.”</p>
<p>This one was a bit larger, and designed for better realism, with veins and a dual-layer texture to maintain a satisfying blend of firmness and give.</p>
<p>It must have felt more realistic to Will, too, because as soon as Hannibal started to push it in, Will gave an angry cry and began snarling and fighting against his bounds. Hannibal made eye contact as he continued to press in, paying no mind to the omega’s displeasure.</p>
<p>Will was rattling hard in his bounds, so Hannibal made a quick decision to be rougher. Perhaps that sign of dominance would be more effective.</p>
<p>He started thrusting quickly and with full force, and Will did stop struggling for a moment, rigid with shock and whining sharply. Then he started tugging and snarling again, until Hannibal became concerned he was going to get abrasions.</p>
<p>He quickly shoved the dildo all the way in and triggered the inflating mechanism to lock inside Will. It had the effect of calming Will for about ten seconds, which was perfect—just enough time for Hannibal to grab the close-at-hand syringe of sedative and jam the needle into his neck.</p>
<p>The effect was rapid, the fight leaving Will’s body even as he glared accusingly at Hannibal, teeth still bared.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Will. I’m just satisfying your body to help you through your heat. I’ll give you everything you need.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t quite true, he reflected as he returned between the omega’s legs. The toys were useful, but no replacement for an actual cock. There was no semen to fill him. He would not be walking away from this pregnant, he was foiling his body’s earnest efforts as it sent him through this exhausting cycle in an attempt to attract a mate and conceive.</p>
<p>Moreover, it sounded as if Will <em>never</em> planned to give his body that. It seemed almost a crime, when Hannibal saw the beautiful specimen before him, strong and stunning in his aggression, perfectly in his prime and radiating fertility, that he would never bear young. He would never pass on those increasingly rare inclinations toward bloodlust in heat.</p>
<p>When it was time to deflate and remove the dildo, Hannibal hesitated before inserting it again. His eyes lingered on Will’s body, where Will’s eyes had grown so heavy and his body so still, his legs still spread wide where they were tied into the stirrups and his slick-damp entrance fully exposed. He was utterly vulnerable and could do nothing to resist anything Hannibal did at this point. He probably wouldn’t even remember, later, assuming he was even still awake. If he did get pregnant this heat, he might not know until it was too late.</p>
<p>Omegas experienced heats only every three to four months, and the gap between would need to be closer to five months to be considered late enough to remark upon. They had no menstrual cycle that would cease if they became pregnant. And elective abortions were only permitted before 20 weeks. If Will were to conceive now, he would have absolutely no reason to suspect pregnancy was even a possibility for him. By the time he noticed, it could well be too late, and he would have no choice but to carry the unwanted child to term.</p>
<p>He would know it was Hannibal, once he figured it out. He would sue. But Hannibal was wealthy and had an excellent lawyer—he had no reason to be concerned. It could be a life-changing event for Will as he was forced to stay pregnant with his rapist’s baby, but it would be barely a blip on Hannibal’s radar.</p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat at the thought. Will was unconscious now. There was no surveillance, as most omegas preferred as few people witness their heats as possible. No one to stop him. Absolutely nothing. And he felt a thrill so rarely, aside from his murder hobby, that he was loathe to pass up an opportunity.</p>
<p>He fingered Will briefly, glove still on, just to feel his heat. He was soft and hot and slick as oil inside, still tight and clenching despite being worked open on the dildo. He was still shining with sweat from the effort expended to fight Hannibal off, his attempt to make sure he didn’t suffer the touch of a beta or be dirtied by his inferior seed.</p>
<p>But Hannibal could bypass all those defenses, and his seed was still perfectly adequate to impregnate an omega. Especially during heat, when an omega was extremely fertile, and especially since he had enough time left to fuck him several times to be sure he caught.</p>
<p>Will’s quiet moan in his sleep was all it took for him to remove his hand and instead unzip his fly, lowering his pants. His own cock was hard, and a few strokes with his slick-soaked glove made it even more so.</p>
<p>Then all he had to do was sink inside.</p>
<p>Will was warm and welcoming inside, despite all the rage of his body. Hannibal was trespassing where no beta was meant to trespass—Will was special, an omega of such quality that his body’s quality standards were enforced with brutal violence, much like royalty’s virtue being protected. By all rights Will’s womb should only be filled by a prime alpha, the best of the best, pureblooded and virile enough to gain control over him in his feral state, to dominate him and pin him down and plug him up. The kind of insufferably arrogant alpha who had made it so difficult for Hannibal, as a beta, to advance into the highest positions in his field. This time he’d beaten them to the punch.</p>
<p>Hannibal watched as his cock disappeared into Will’s body and reappeared shining wet. He used his thumb to rub against Will’s clitoris, and it drew a sleepy but satisfied hum. The more satisfied his body would be, the higher a chance he had of conceiving, aided by the contractions and blood flow of an orgasm.</p>
<p>Now that he had landed on the idea of impregnation, he pet Will’s stomach thoughtfully. It was flat and clenched with muscle as Hannibal pushed in, and it was clear Will was in excellent shape from his work in law enforcement. Hannibal imagined his perfectly toned stomach beginning to bulge, and Will thinking he’s simply putting on weight, wondering. Would he be distraught once it became so large that he was no longer able to train? He would be beautiful with Hannibal’s child inside of him, the picture of youthful omega motherhood, round and heavy. His chest would swell with milk. Both alphas and omegas would stare at him and be jealous, until noticing the lack of a bond mark on his neck and realizing he was having a child out of wedlock. Omegas were no longer so heavily discriminated against for doing so, but a moral judgement was still made. Traditionalists would still give Will nasty looks for something that he hadn’t even had a say in.</p>
<p>Hannibal wondered how many people Will would tell the truth—that he had been tricked and taken advantage of by a random beta nurse. That he would have terminated the fetus if he had any idea of what had transpired. He wondered if the child would ever know his name.</p>
<p>Amazing, how long Hannibal’s actions would continue to drastically alter Will’s life, when it was but the work of a few minutes for him, and of little consequence.</p>
<p>He fucked Will faster, pausing only to lean in and murmur, unable to help himself, “You’ve been so good, Will… so I’m going to give you what you really need.” He thrust in deep, grunting as he slammed into Will’s cervix. Will didn’t budge an inch, limp as a corpse. “I’m going to fill you up and impregnate you so your heat won’t be in vain.” He thrust in again, eyes falling shut. The thought of Will waddling around with Hannibal’s child inside—this fierce, proud, violent omega—was deeply arousing, sending him teetering to the edge. “You’ll be a<em> beautiful </em>mother.”</p>
<p>With that, he rolled his hips and came, cock pulsing deep inside Will. He fucked Will through it, forcing the seed as deep into him as possible, imagining it pooling deep inside Will where his eggs lay ripe and waiting.</p>
<p>As soon as he pulled out, he replaced his cock with a large knotting dildo and used it to plug Will up while he caught his breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come so quickly—the thrill of it was electrifying.</p>
<p>In a couple hours, he fucked Will again. He could tell Will was nearing consciousness near the end, but he didn’t stop. It was unlikely Will would be able to remember what was happening, if he was even able to process it now. But there was some satisfaction, some <em>additional</em> satisfaction, when Hannibal found himself staring into Will’s hazy blue eyes while balls deep inside him. Hannibal held eye contact, not even blinking as he reached his climax. His lids lowered but he didn’t stop meeting Will’s sleepy, oblivious gaze as his hips jerked and he pumped his seed inside of him, as he made it twice as likely that Will was going to become a mother in nine months.</p>
<p>The feeling was heady. He topped off Will’s sedative shortly after, when Will started to make a noise as if attempting to speak, but only gave him a fraction of what he had injected the first time. He was still subject to his own refractory period, but he was impatient, and the closer he got to being able to get hard again, the more roughly he used the toys he had on hand. He was almost cruel, inflating a knot before inserting the dildo so it tugged hard against Will’s entrance before reluctantly sinking inside him. It would have hurt if he was awake, and Will’s body did give a jerk to suggest he’d felt something. Then he made a small noise in his throat, and Hannibal decided this barely reactive state was the golden zone for fucking.</p>
<p>Will was no longer as tight as he had been. The increasingly large dildos and frequent knotting left him gaping, and in anticipation of his cum leaking out more easily, Hannibal adjusted the bed so Will’s upper body was lowered, whole body slanted to let the everything reach his womb more easily. When Hannibal entered him this time it didn’t feel as good as it had the first two times, but it was rewarding, as if Hannibal’s own cock had personally been responsible for ruining him.</p>
<p><em>And it’s just the start of the ruining</em>, he reminded himself, thinking of how much more Will would gape after giving birth. How the beautiful folds of his vulva would stretch beyond belief until he was torn and screaming.</p>
<p>This time when he came it was with a deep sigh; he felt the relief of an almost tangible burden passing on to Will, one he had never carried the weight of in the first place. He was satisfied, now, that he had successfully impregnated the omega. An omega of Will’s caliber, especially at his age, would be exceptionally fertile; he wasn’t the kind of omega for whom the phrase “<em>trying</em> to conceive” held any meaning.</p>
<p>There were still some hours on the clock until the non-lucid stage of heat was expected to pass. Plenty of time for the abundant slick production to dilute the traces of Hannibal’s cum and cover up his crime.</p>
<p>When he woke, Will commented that he was more sore than usual, and Hannibal offered his most sincere apologies, explaining that Will had begun struggling ferociously when a knotting toy was in the process of inflating. Will, at least, wasn’t much bothered.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember a thing. Which makes it probably the most pleasant heat of my life, to be honest. You should just knock me out from the start next time, save yourself some trouble. I really won’t mind.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make a note in your chart,” Hannibal said with a polite smile that disguised the true source of his amusement. Will might not remember a thing about his heat now, but when he found out what happened, he would never be able to forget it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>